


wade sanders is not a man

by 2Hpencil



Category: The Real Bros of Simi Valley (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Hpencil/pseuds/2Hpencil
Summary: Wade is nonbinary. That's basically it.
Relationships: Wade Sanders & Aldis (The Real Bros of Simi Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	wade sanders is not a man

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to anya and meghan bc those idiots continue to put up w my shit, but really this is a self-indulgent mess. 
> 
> Also this might be wildly ooc or full of typos but i don't care uwu

They were sitting outside of Xan's house. The others were inside partying and you could faintly hear the music, but even louder than that was Bryce bickering with Hawk. They still hadn't settled their beef, is what they say, but really the fighting had turned friendly ages ago. 

Wade was looking at the night sky. It was peaceful. The commotion had been a little too much for them today so they had come outside to catch a break. Just a short one. 

Apparently that break had been a little too long because now Aldis was behind the door, yelling "I'll talk to him!" before opening it. Wade could feel him sitting down next to them. 

Them. Not him. Maybe that's what had upset them, hearing it all night. It's not like their friends and family are at fault, Wade hadn't had time to say anything about it. Who are they kidding, they are scared to say anything. 

It had been a recent realization, something they saw online that just felt, right. Nonbinary. They/them pronouns. All that. They aren't sure how to explain it to other people, hell, they didn't know about it until a couple weeks ago. 

"Wade? You okay?" Aldis's voice was gentle, it always was. He just had a calming effect on people, or at least them. Wade got a little closer to him, not caring about it being weird. They really needed it. 

"Not really. But it's whatever." They could feel their eyes getting wet, they really didn't want to cry now. It wasn't whatever, it hurt. And it was all their fault for being messed up and weird. 

"Please, Wade, you can tell me what it is."

"You promise you won't laugh? Or leave?" 

"What? Of course not. You are my lifepartner, we're in this life together." 

They took a deep breath. All reason said there was nothing to worry about, but the fear stayed. "I'm nonbinary." They closed their eyes, not wanting to see Aldis's reaction. "Wait i should probably explain it, it's-" "I know what it means Wade" "Oh." 

Wade looked up to Aldis. He was smiling, although it seemed a little sad. They couldn't really point out why. "I'm glad you told me. Have you known for long?" 

"Like two weeks, listen, it was a recent realization and today there's just been a lot of people talking and calling me he and it's just, a lot. I guess." 

Aldis wiped the tears from their face and hugged them. Huh. They actually had started to cry at some point. For some reason they didn't care. They were safe, it was okay. 

After a few moments of silence, Aldis spoke up. "Do you wanna tell the others? It's okay if you don't. Or maybe I could talk to them?" 

"No, this was enough for today. It's, really overwhelming. I'm kinda just tired." 

"Do you wanna go to my place so you can sleep in peace?" 

"That would be nice," they smiled, "thank you Aldis. For everything." 

"Anything for you."


End file.
